


Fantasy Fulfilled

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Valentine's Day' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Valentine's Day' challenge.

Harry rocked his hips and moaned as the body above him thrust into him. Long, thin fingers trailed across his chest to tweak his nipple and the shell of his ear was tongued erotically.

“You look so beautiful beneath me,” the man breathed into his ear.

Harry closed his eyes as he arched into the hard body and orgasmed.

“Sirius,” he breathed.

When he opened his eyes a while later, Draco was surveying him with a satisfied expression.

“Was I convincing as your godfather?”

Harry nodded, tears reluctantly leaking out the corners of his eyes.

“Good. Happy Valentine’s Day, Harry.”


End file.
